


Trap of love

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: CP：臣隆、隆岩、岩臣调酒师、乐手和大学生的秘密游戏标题出自隆的《LOVE THIEF》，愛の罠，trap of love
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Iwata Takanori | Gun, Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 4





	1. Chapter 1

一个城市里热闹的酒吧那么多，每一家都有自己引以为傲的受欢迎理由。“月光”不在最灯红酒绿的街道上，店面不大，一天中的开门时间也不长。如果是仅在这里短暂停留一两天的观光客，不太可能找到这里来，可只要是长期混迹于这片繁华夜色之中的人，都知晓并津津乐道它的美妙。

所以调酒师向面孔陌生的年轻来客问出这样的话，也不奇怪了。

“谁推荐你来的？”

“我正好路过，看这里能喝上一杯，就进来了。”

给前一位顾客上完饮品，登坂将酒瓶一一放回原位，转向还在左右张望的新客人。

“是吗？你好像还是学生？”

“是大学生，我到喝酒年龄了。”

青年有张比实际年龄更小的脸，蓬松刘海斜斜搭在额上，眼神是醉鬼中少见的清明。他一手撑住脑袋，向登坂这边侧身，笑的时候眼睛弯出弧度，整张面孔散发着温暖友好的气息，让人无法皱着眉头否定他的话。登坂觉得这样的人在学生团体里大概属于很受欢迎的一类。

“想喝点什么。”

“有推荐的吗，Omi……臣桑？”

那人伸长脖子看着登坂胸口的名牌，上面只写了调酒师的名字“广臣”。他念完便又露出吸引人的笑容望向登坂，仿佛在等对方确认。

“喊‘臣’吧，不用那么客气，这里又不是教室。”

除了酒品不佳爱闹事的麻烦鬼，登坂通常不会拒绝前来的客人，尤其俊男靓女那一类，无形中能为酒吧带来更多的人气。但这一次他隐约生出些许焦躁，尽管对方表现出了善意，他还是想挫挫对方的威风。

“好，那就臣酱了，”对方像是故意听不懂对自己涉世未深的嘲讽，反而大方地接下了话，“我不怎么懂酒，臣酱请为我推荐一款吧。”

回复滴水不漏，登坂只好点头。

清脆的琴声渐渐填满了这处空间，钢琴附近响起一阵掌声，又不约而同停下，围桌而坐的人们放轻了嬉笑的声音，静静欣赏乐手的演奏。琴后面的人面孔隐没在暗处，唯有跃动的手指显现在灯光下。那双手看似纤细，骨骼撑起薄薄一层皮肤，但敲击键盘时却富有力度，在黑白琴键上飞舞时又十分灵巧，是一双令人想认识本尊的有魅力的手。

新客人也在侧耳倾听，他下了高脚凳，走向钢琴那边的座位，在离开吧台时报出了名字。

“酒好了的话请提醒我一声，叫岩酱就行了。”

“Gun？”

“汉字写出来是‘岩’，”对方又笑了，伴随轻松利落的肢体动作显出几分淘气，“在臣酱看来我的名字这么帅啊。”

“等一会儿我拿过去。”

登坂被这接二连三的明亮笑容晃得有些头晕，兼职的跑堂今天请假，他尽量兼顾着调酒师和服务生的双重角色。

“臣酱认识那位弹琴的先生吗？”

突然被提问，他迟疑了一下做出回答。“当然，是我的……朋友。”

“你不喜欢听你朋友弹琴？”自称岩酱的青年冷不防又冒出一个问题。

“喜欢啊，不然怎么会让他在店里弹。”调酒师头也不抬地忙着将金色的液体从一个杯中分到另一个杯中。

“可是，从刚才到现在你都没往那边看一下。”

那是因为……等他想好理由时，发现青年已经跑开了。

话说回来，他也没有必要对仅交谈过几句的陌生人做出过多解释。对方有种使交谈对象不知不觉讲出心里话的能力，别扯上太多关系比较好，登坂自我告诫着。

随着一段乐曲的结束，登坂的作品也终于宣告完成。圆锥形的透明杯子里，香气浓郁的液体上半层呈金黄，下半层沉淀着深蓝，杯口插着一片月牙形状的新鲜柠檬。

他端起酒杯走向那人所在的桌子，对方背对着他，正对面还坐了一个人，是刚才演奏的乐手。那人看着登坂一步步走来，原本在微笑的脸变得更加兴致高涨。他朝着略显惊讶的调酒师挥挥手，嘴里还兴奋地嚷着，让登坂快来这边。

“真美！”青年两眼放光，对着放在自己面前的酒发出由衷的赞叹，“这杯叫什么？”

Smile moon night，烈度适中，能够使人感到微醺的愉快又不至于醉倒。登坂语气平淡地做着说明，说到“smile”这个词时，脸上也无相应的变化。杯中缓缓流动的分层液体仿佛照亮夜空的月光，的确与名称相符。

青年尝试性地小口喝了一点，又紧接着喝了一大口，仍在夸赞登坂的手艺。他的话音包含着诚挚之情，再无动于衷的人也会受其感染。

对面的乐手凑上前，表示也想尝一口，他接过对方递来的酒杯，在登坂睁大眼睛的注视中抿了一下。

“今市……不，隆二桑也觉得不错吧！”

“非常棒！我很久没喝到臣做的这款了，”乐手十指交握垫着下巴，唇上的一排胡子沾了些许水光，“多亏今天有刚典君。”

“刚才还说我讲究礼节，隆二桑自己还不是在客气！”递上酒的人朗声笑道，“就叫我岩酱吧。”

热络的气氛在二人之间流动，登坂觉得自己应该回到吧台后面继续站着，可青年邀请他一定要加入到聊天的行列，甚至站起来拉住他的胳膊，他那位朋友也连声唤他，他便收起呼之欲出的疑问跟着坐了下来。

快天亮时，青年作为最后一个在店的顾客与他们挥别。今市很早便结束了演奏，一直在帮登坂分担服务生的工作，现在也继续帮忙一起收拾，他边擦着桌子边小声哼歌，束在脑后的一撮小小的发团有节奏地摆动。

“心情很好？”登坂盯着那个发团，直到随着男人的转身消失在视野中。

“还行吧。”感受对方的注视，男人安静了片刻，然后哼起一首新的歌曲。

“因为那个什么岩酱?”

“你说岩田啊，”他像在回忆什么似地仰头望天花板，接着又恢复了微笑，“是一个原因，还有就是臣的酒很好喝。”

弹完第一首之后，今市注意到台下有个陌生面孔正颇为陶醉地听自己弹琴，他仔细看了几眼，在其笑容的感染之下和那人聊了起来，最后索性陪他一起等酒送过来。

奇怪事件一桩接着一桩，几时这人连对方叫什么、是哪里的人、参加了什么运动社团都一清二楚了，登坂心里的疑惑膨胀得越来越大。

他和今市除了是朋友，还是酒吧的合伙人，他负责调酒，今市则面向顾客表演。昏暗灯光下男人投入演奏的姿态充满魅力，时常引来各类男男女女前来搭讪，然而那些人从来都一无所获。

今天这种景象可谓是第一次，登坂想继续开口，突然又没了问下去的兴趣，便默默走到一旁。

“你在生气？”

男人凑过来努力对上登坂的视线，略微抬高的眉毛使他有了一副无辜的神情。虽与硬朗外形不符，可安在他身上却十分自然，似乎这个人所拥有的情感本就如此真挚。

“没。”

“那等会儿……”

纤细而有力道的手指轻轻摩挲着调酒师的脸，今市缓缓闭上眼。登坂搂住他肩膀在唇际落下一个浅吻，便松开了手。

“先休息吧，我有些累，”末了登坂还是在对方耳边补充了一句，“今天这份算进下次。”

不知从哪天起，他们之间的友情萌生了别样的情愫，今市带着天真坦率和成熟体贴的笑经常令他感到宽慰，进而想获取更多。每一次他的好友都自然而然接纳了他，在他面前也毫不掩饰对他的渴望。

在他们之外，或许有零星觉察出这层暧昧关系的熟客，但登坂是不可能主动告知别人的，今市似乎也不反对他的做法。偶尔登坂会想到，他们这样往后还能持续多久，类似的念头通常消弭在他握住今市的手与其紧紧交融的时候。

好，那晚上再见。为了掩饰羞涩今市的笑声刻意地响亮了一些，他伸长手臂，揉了揉垂在登坂脸侧的卷曲头发。

黯淡的天际逐渐变得灰白，继而泛起浅淡的橙红，空荡荡的街道上仅有一个人影。

隔着马路，岩田一动不动地看着对面酒吧的窗玻璃，看着店里的二人吻到一起又迅速分开。像在呼应天色一般，门上的灯牌终于灭了，“Moonlight”的英文字母只剩下灰色的轮廓线。

他没有说谎，路过这里纯属突如其来的决定。优秀学生岩田刚典一向不屑于去这些游乐场所，即使同伴们再怎么约他，他也不为所动。可昨夜他不得不找一个地方排遣胸中积郁的苦闷，等回过神已经走进了“月光”的大门。

彼时调酒师正低头专注于手里的酒瓶，没有注意到一个迷路的青年走到跟前。卷曲短发遮挡了他的部分侧脸，令锐利的眼神和直挺的鼻梁更加清晰地印在对方眼中。岩田顿时将心中对酒吧的既往刻板印象一扫而空，替换成了这位凛然的调酒师偶然间浮现的浅笑。

晚上再见。青年张了张嘴，愉快地做了一个无声的口型，回头离开了这条街。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S  
> 只想搞搞心痒了好久（？）的闭环三角，铺垫过多也是始料未及


	2. Chapter 2

到了晚上酒吧再次开门，岩田又出现了。他照例先在吧台点单，在听完全部的钢琴曲之后，与演奏的男人聊了一会儿，并且请了对方一杯。大学生自称是鸡尾酒初入门，酒量在旁人看来尚可，却不停强调自己快到极限，于是所点的单依然请调酒师随意发挥。

“就按臣酱的喜好来调吧。”

“我的喜好？那你最好提前给你朋友打通电话，待会儿醉倒了好有人来接你。”

“如果真醉了，不是给你增加额外负担了吗？”

脸颊微红的青年趴在桌子上，偏头看向登坂，神采奕奕的目光分明还显得很有余力。

“等下我来送岩酱回去吧。”

旁边的今市笑着将手搁在岩田蓬松的头顶，后者跟随着手掌抚摸的方向来回动了动，像休憩中的金毛犬。

“因为我没什么朋友，”似乎读出登坂的疑问，青年友善地笑了，那笑容中却没有半点落寞，“隆二桑说愿意当我的朋友来着。”

登坂被气氛推动着，勉强扯动了嘴角，算是回以微笑。

无论是谁都没表现出丝毫的不自然，也未曾将他隔绝在外。可恰恰是这样，反而令人更加莫名焦躁。

若是一盆冷水当头浇来，还能清醒得快一些，可现在是他心中奔腾着燃烧着的火苗被凉风吹弱一点，又忽然被加了上好的香木，火舌陡然间窜得更高。

坐在吧台内侧的休息椅上，登坂甚至有了给自己也倒上一杯的冲动。

后面几天也是如此，等到登坂快把得意作品全部调一遍时，一直兴致勃勃的大学生忽然不来了。他如释重负地松了口气。

“刚典君回去准备期末论文了。”关灯前，今市突然冒出一句。

“怎么提起这个？”靠在床头另一侧，登坂本来休息得通体舒畅，此刻感到身上不知哪一处神经又绷紧了。

“你这几天好像有心事。”今市的嗓音放得很轻，他平时与人交谈也是此类风格，在面对登坂时不禁又多了几分温柔。数分钟前，这个柔和的声音还带着嘶哑的哭腔，是真正的除了登坂之外无人曾见识过。

停顿片刻，男人又补充了一句。“从刚典君没来的那天开始。”

烟的味道飘到了登坂这边，他换成侧身的躺姿，向身边的人投去不解的目光。

那人和他一样上半身未着片缕，皮肤还微微发着汗，在壁灯的照射下泛起光泽，被单则盖在腹间，遮住了其下引人遐想的风景。除了弹琴，今市还在别的地方兼职偏体力的活儿，所以“月光”专属乐手的衬衫西裤之下，其实藏着肌肉匀称的结实身材。此刻，他将夹在指间的烟凑到唇边，缓慢而用力地吸了一口。

登坂自己很少抽烟，但也不反感今市的喜好，况且他的卧室里有香薰，和对方的淡烟气味交织在一起，竟诞生了奇妙的安宁感。第一次在他这里过夜时，男人还不好意思地问，是不是因为自己的烟味让他觉得难受。当时登坂忍不住笑了，然后拖着对方又缠绵了一遍。

“是你误会了。”“是吗？”

今市没将话题继续下去，伸懒腰似地抬起了胳膊，随即枕在脑后。

他确信自己是喜欢今市的，肢体交缠时的眩晕感类似轻度醉酒，来得刚刚好。那种因熟悉的对方而产生的奇异眩晕令他暂时抛却苦闷，全身心投入到发掘欢乐的行动之中。

他的好友、同伴、隐秘游戏中的搭档应该也有这样的体验，登坂想。

今市口中含着的烟还剩一半，他将那根烟夹了出来，另一只手盖住男人因惊讶而睁大的眼睛，而后贴住那对湿润的唇轻咬了一下，便靠回了床头。登坂把烟塞进自己嘴里，又迅速吐出一口烟雾。比今市唇上的味道要浓太多了，他还是不习惯，唯有通过那个人的体温传给他的烟草味他才能接受。

被单悉悉索索地响了，今市散着的刘海擦过了他的肩头。男人慢慢转过来，摇晃着一只手臂去够仅剩的一小截烟，温热胸膛紧贴着他的，起伏间不经意地磨蹭。登坂顺势揽住对方仰起来的脑袋，舌尖相触纠缠了一阵，才将烟还了回去。

每次看到开朗美貌的大学生去找今市时，登坂心底便催生出一种涩味，像盐蘸得过多反而使烈酒更为刺激，将原本想要隐藏的辣调暴露得更加淋漓。

岩田没有哪里不好，那是个正沐浴在灿阳下的青春男孩，虽有忧愁但不会为愁思所困，大胆而热切地追逐爱的踪迹。正是因为这样的人太好了，他仿佛能看见不久的将来今市转身离开的景象。

以前登坂设想过，某天会出现比他更喜欢也更适合今市的人，那时他会注视着对方离去，去获得那份长久的稳定的快乐。

可如今他渐渐不这样认为了，宝物只有握在自己手中，那些珍惜、不舍和憧憬才有落点，自己才能让宝物焕发出更美的光彩。登坂终于审视了自己对今市所怀有的情感。

分梳在两侧的短发已经散乱，几缕弯曲的头发垂到眼前，登坂也不去理会。他取来床头柜上的水杯喝了一口，不着痕迹地藏起了叹息。

灯光使额前发丝落下重重投影，男人的目光看不清，唯有眼睛下方的泪痣若隐若现。今市摁灭了烟，探身去拨开那些遮挡英俊面孔的发丝，却被抓住了手腕。登坂低沉的喉音贴着他的耳廓缓缓滑动。

“再来一次吧。”

对方带着些许凉意的鼻尖划过他的脸颊，直至和他的鼻尖相触，又在两人唇边逸出的热气中升温。今市用气音呼出一个“好”字，然后闭上眼睛。

被单又落到了地板上。

第一场雪已经下过了，名为岩田的青年在下雪后又开始造访“月光”。

店里兼职的服务生提前回老家了，于是大学生自告奋勇帮他们招呼客人，他的亮眼外表和活泼谈吐有种天生的魅力，客人们都乐意和他聊上几句。大厅内，人们在新服务生的调动下欢笑着，站在吧台后的调酒师皱着的眉头也不由得舒展开来。

登坂对他的印象稍微有些转变，除开经常去找今市这件事，岩田是位值得来往的青年，现在酒吧里这样的年轻人不多见了。

“在想什么？”

“没什么。”

“我经常会想，”岩田取下领结，长长喘了一口气，“臣酱这么年轻，总是露出深沉的表情好浪费。”

趴在吧台上的青年左右晃了晃脑袋，样子像极大型犬在甩着毛发，登坂几乎快笑出来。

“你觉得隆二怎么样。”他调整了一下表情，尽量以轻松的语气发问。

“很好呀，我挺喜欢隆二桑的。”

登坂手里的两盏酒杯碰撞出一声脆响，他连忙放下其中之一，改为一个一个地擦洗。

“和臣酱给人的感觉不一样，但也是个很好的人，”岩田还在笑着，继续说道，“我也很喜欢臣酱。”

原来是这种类型的喜欢，仿佛有一道强劲的风将堆积在登坂心中的枯叶吹走了。调酒师微笑着，连续做完了好几单。岩田则穿好了制服，继续托着酒盘穿梭在桌椅间。

节日将近，店里也越来越热闹。忙完第二轮，岩田又趴到了吧台上，口中念叨着这比写论文还累。显然平安夜和圣诞当天酒吧是要正常营业的，在此之前，他们决定自己给自己多放一天假。

“要是和女朋友约好了一起过节，那两天不来帮忙也不要紧。“

“臣酱真体贴啊，可我还没有女朋友。”岩田说话的内容有些难以让人相信，比他声称自己没什么朋友更像谎言，时下条件这样出色的年轻人怎么可能是单身，但配上他认真笃定的表情则令人无法质疑。

见登坂面露惊讶，岩田索性反问对方是否有女友，得到了干脆的否认。

“不会吧！”大学生眨巴着眼睛，“我看这里的女孩子基本都是冲臣酱来的。”

和其他聚满男性酒客的店不同，“月光”的女性客人也不少，其中不乏年轻女士们，调酒师出众的外形和冷酷的气质是这里天然的招牌。

那肯定有心上人了，客人们的约会邀请你从来没答应过。岩田巧妙地转换了角度，终于看到调酒师不自然地挑了一下眉，他也很快被打发去送酒水了。

在吧台边的客人看菜单时，登坂想着刚才岩田留下的最后一句话：能被他喜欢，对方一定很幸福。在旁人眼中这几乎是理所当然，而他从没向今市确认过，现在他们这样今市是否觉得满意，尽管他的好友从未抱怨什么。

也许觉得理所当然的，一直是他自己。登坂下了决心，要在今年最后的盛大节日之前，对今市说出自己的全部心意。

店休日当天，按平常的安排今市会在兼职的地方工作到傍晚，午后登坂去商业街逛了一圈，买好礼物之后便前往今市的住所，那里与他住的地方仅隔一两个街区。他没有事先打招呼，这也是计划中的一环。

掏出对方房间的钥匙，开门锁门，找出属于自己的那双拖鞋，一系列动作登坂做过很多次，跟在他自己家一样自然。

他挂好外套正要往里走，突然地上有个东西闯入了视野。那是一双陌生的运动鞋，不是他留在今市这里的，更不是今市的。

登坂原地站了一会儿，没有按开客厅的灯。房间很安静，可是仔细听，能听见轻微的呼吸声从最里面的卧室传出来。

是彼此交叠的呼吸声。

卧室的门半掩着，他不怎么费力就无声闪了进去。

披着衬衫的男人背对着门，没有发觉登坂的到来。他的手指骨节分明，手掌展开按在下方的人胸口上，时不时来回抚动。虽然因弹琴不得不久坐，可由于还在做体力活，男人腰腹练有一层肌肉，快速挺动时颇具力度。每带动对方摇晃一下，他拨到一侧的散碎刘海也跟着摆动，自发间甩出来的汗珠滴到缠在他腰间的腿上。

登坂从来没见过这样的今市。男人仿佛身处烈日之中，与其燃烧的内核融为一体，比起平时的温和形象更加充满魄力，也更加吸引着人想去靠近，感受那份暖热。

躺着的岩田本来还在笑，此刻因身前和下方的同时抚慰不禁微闭起眼。他那经由运动社团锤炼出的身材也很富有线条感，和今市蕴含成熟魅力的身体相比，还留着一些男孩特有的青涩。随着今市有节奏的动作，那张漂亮面孔上抿着的嘴唇张开了，青年大口汲取着空气，胸膛上下起伏着。

一时登坂不知道该看着谁，他的目光在二人之间反复移动，终于和岩田的对上。

因某处微妙地带的突然刺激，岩田承受不住似地双眼大睁，立即看见门边沉默站立着的男人。觉察到对方的变化，今市回过头，在看见登坂的那一刻竟丝毫不显慌乱。他俯身朝着还在喘息的岩田说了些什么，音量足够让登坂听见。

门口的登坂也确实听见了那句话，今市说的是，你等的人来了。

岩田在等他？在眼前景象的冲击之下登坂又受到了一次冲击，他再度和岩田四目相对。

出乎他意料的是，岩田仍主动迎合上他的视线，表情中似乎流露出欣喜，就像是终于得到期盼已久的东西一样。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最终回，车辆缓行请保持耐心

没等岩田说完“请过来吧”，他便走到了床边。今市之前还笑眼盈盈地跟岩田说话，此时使自己从饱胀的热度中清醒了几分，安静下来等他开口。

而登坂未作任何回复。他一把揽过男人肩膀，手臂抵住脖子迫使对方不得不高仰起头，然后对准那因为瞬间惊愕微张的嘴唇吻了下去，另一只手则紧紧捏住男人的下巴。

吻持续得漫长又激烈，舌头用力缠绞到连登坂自己都觉得钻心的疼。今市仿佛想说什么，从被封住的口中发出急切哼鸣，在他的臂弯里一直扭动着脑袋，却始终徒劳。

最后关头登坂感到圈在自己怀中的人猛地颤抖，他放开了到达顶峰的男人，对方溢出一声长叹，平躺在床上的岩田也同时高喊出来。今市悉数倾在与他紧密相连的青年深处，便靠在登坂身上，慢慢调整着呼吸频率，让疲累散去。

所有的疑问都有了答案。他一直以为岩田是在追逐着今市，原来是今市反复邀请对方去找他。而岩田三番五次来酒吧，还主动跟他说想要在酒吧帮忙，则是因为想多一些和他相处的机会。

松开了绕在今市腰间的腿，岩田缓慢地使对方从自己这里退了出去。拧眉咬唇，忍耐的表情转瞬又换成弯起眼角的笑，他直起腰身，伸长手臂向承受着今市重量的男人扑来。登坂来不及躲闪，也无处躲闪，只好任凭浑身汗水的结实躯体黏在自己背上。

“臣酱你终于来了，隆二桑说得好准。”脸埋在登坂颈窝，岩田本来就偏低的嗓音有些闷，语气里却是掩盖不住的高兴。

既然喜欢的是他，为什么又和隆二在一起……话一问出口，登坂觉得自己是不是冷静到了反常的地步。

不仅是他，面前这两个人对刚才令人血脉喷张的行为好像没觉得有任何不妥。

他已经不知道真正的正确答案应该是什么了，难道他自己也在潜意识中对这样的场景有所期待？男人手指插入自己卷曲的头发间，无意识地抓紧又松开，眉头又习惯性皱起来。

隔近了看，岩田那张好看的脸经过欲望的浸润，更显得明丽动人。因此当他凑过来的时候，登坂默许了。温柔间偶尔加重的吻容易令人沉醉，从岩田身上传来他跟今市糅合在一起的潮湿气味，像极某种酒的发酵味道，化作腾腾的蒸汽将登坂包裹其中。

“隆二桑说他很寂寞，我不想让这样温柔的人再寂寞下去了。”亲完他的嘴唇此时又移到他耳边，缓缓地呵气。岩田帮他脱掉所有的上衣，今市也跟着伸出手，纽扣拉链噼啪作响，两人一个在他背后一个在身前，默契配合着。

是寂寞吗。他低头看着重又依偎过来的今市，漂染了金发的脑袋向下滑到他胸前，逐一亲吻起那里的皮肤。

“臣你在想什么，我一直都很想知道，”今市在他胸口靠左的位置吸出一块深红印记，“可是问不出口。”

一阵痛感倏地蔓延到登坂脑中，并不是因为今市的唇齿磨咬地太用力，而是他心中仿佛有某根神经骤然绷紧，突突跳动着，令他顿时喘息都艰难。

那些未曾说出的话，和未曾表达出的情感，悄然间成了无形的钢索，勒住他们不得动弹。

所以他的隆二才向别人呼救、寻求援手吗。不知不觉间，登坂在心里已经将男人当作是自己这边的所有物，尽管他也知道，这只成立于他的想象中。

他所拥抱了那么多次的隆二，也没有吐露过对他的真实期望。日月流转，他们忘记的步骤，反而是被偶然间来到的岩田提醒了。

流连在登坂耳边的吻转移到了脖颈后方，隐约浮现在皮肤下的脊椎被舌尖亲昵扫过，一点一点勾勒出形状。岩田学东西一向迅速，很快熟稔游戏方法，将手探到他前面，长期握着球棒的粗糙掌心滑动着，引导已经在发热的地方更加灼热。

宛如飞鸟将要展翅，男人不禁昂着头直起腰背，挡住一部分面容的短发晃到脑后，露出眉骨和鼻梁的陡峭轮廓。伸长的颈部拉伸出弧线，似乎在引人触摸，今市也真的抚上了那里，感受指腹下的喉结滚动，突然整个人被推着向后倒去。

从现在起好好看着我。只说了这一句，登坂便俯下身，暴风骤雨般从锁骨一路往下，专门在对方难以维持理智的地方亲舔。钳住胳膊的手也一同游移，模仿着今市弹琴时的灵巧动作，轮流按压他刚才吻过的地方。

“好啊。”

这样回应之后，躺着的男人却无法兑现自己刚才的承诺。瞬间深入内部的疼痛，使今市禁不住吃力地合上眼。

片刻的痛苦之后，熟悉的舒畅感又出现了，男人脸上的表情也逐渐松弛下来。他跟登坂第一次结束后就发现，除了白天他们是清谈共事的经年老友，夜晚他们在躯体交缠时也很契合，原本的担心犹豫就这样一步步搁置。

被搁下的东西不会凭空消失，今市有耐心等，一如他脱下工装擦净汗水便连续练琴好几个钟头。然而他和登坂之间并非几小时、几天就能理清。演奏间隙，他的目光掠过吧台那边，调配各类酒香的男人在和笑容明朗的陌生来客谈天，他忽然像被点明，无论是他还是登坂，或许都该尝试别的道路，尔后再看他们是否有重聚的一天。

“隆二桑走神了。”

岩田的声音刻意压低后，有了几分诱惑意味。青年接受了他的彷徨，也向他交代了自己的真实爱意，今市顿时觉得在翘首等待答案的自己太迟缓了。没有谁来宣判不能有多种选项，是他在钢索中自缚得太紧。

浪潮从登坂那边一阵接一阵拍打而来，推挤着他挺腰跃出床面又重重跌回。岩田趴在他起伏的腹部，乖顺犬类动物的眼睛看着他，随即张口捕捉住他将至却还未至沸点的热力。他抬手遮住通红面孔，却被冲撞着他的男人强行掰开了手臂，男人泪痣上方的眼神穿透迷蒙雾气，仍射出锋利的光。登坂这样看他时，总能让他心头一颤。

不止心口，连脚趾足尖都绷紧了，里外岩浆奔流，今市只感觉灵魂都浮了起来，任淋漓快感从头至尾来回穿行。

等他终于借着松软枕头爬起来，岩田已经搂住了男人，嘴角一片黏糊糊的白，就这样撬开对方的双唇互相搅动。

像在帮心急青年整理仪表一样，登坂直接伸出舌头，朝岩田唇边卷了上去，抹净吞咽前还不时拿余光瞟着今市。

这不仅是引诱，更像是另一种征服的暗示。男人和青年都想将对方揉入自己，彼此急促的呼吸和淌出的汗水交融在一起，像油画中肢体饱满表情纯粹的山岭众神，展现原始的奔放的美。

今市又有了别样的兴致，索性拉过岩田的手，带领他如何去抚摸男人的胸腹和脊背，让对方无法抑制地发出感叹。

缓缓没入萦绕着酒精和古龙水气息的躯体，才刚开始，岩田就快醉倒了。登坂正努力支撑着自己，膝盖和腿弯不时摇晃，于是他从背后环抱，沿两侧肋骨抚摸至胸口最高处，帮咬紧牙关的男人唤起快意。

臣酱别咬嘴唇了吧，看起来好疼。岩田在喘息之余说着，腰间的力道却一点没放松。

登坂想发火又无奈，胳膊肘捣了一下青年显出肌肉线条的腹部，你这里的动作可比嘴巴破皮要疼多了。

但是很快地，痛楚随着汗水蒸发殆尽，充盈的舒适感顺着神经末梢席卷而来。今市亲着他的侧颈，像要吞没他迸发的喊声般，舌尖追逐着滚动的喉结，然后轻轻含入口中。

臣。他只听见今市喊自己的名字，嗓音像品完乳酪似地粘稠、发甜。后面那句虽然是贴着他的额发说的，他却没有听清。今市将他们的并拢在一起，指尖的薄茧快速擦过细嫩皮肤，欲昏欲死，血液反复燃烧。

岩田将脑袋抵在他另一侧，含住他的耳垂和耳环也在念着什么。

那应该是关于爱的语言。模模糊糊地，登坂脑中却划过一个清晰的念头。

时钟响过多少下，没有人在意。交织的沉重呼吸声在空气中游弋，过于拥挤的床铺周围散了一地衣物。冬日夜晚，室内却潮热如盛夏，四处漂浮着令毛孔舒张的浓郁气味。

登坂打开灯，拖着脚步在衣柜里翻找，在轮流入浴的空档给床换上适合深眠的洁净织物。等他一身清爽从浴室出来，便一头扎进被子里不想再动弹。

左右两边的味道和他一样，玫瑰芳香，精油沐浴露的余韵。今市的细长脚踝越过他的，搁在岩田小腿上，淡金发梢还带着水汽，枕着他一条胳膊，浸得那里的皮肤有些发凉。岩田则箍着他的腰，均匀鼻息扑在他后颈，又过于暖和。

喜欢、恋慕、相爱，存在于两个人之间的复杂事物，如果不相互表露出来，可能会永远封存至萎谢。现在虽然多了一人，似乎也不如当初那般复杂，并且由此产生的慰藉和快乐，是前所未有的奇妙。

窗帘留着一条缝，月光照了进来，有谁放在外面的手臂被照得发白，又有谁拉了拉被子，彼此又更加往近了挪动。

是炼狱也罢，陷阱也罢，他认了。登坂想着。可如果是身处地狱会让他感到如此舒畅吗，又或者地狱和天堂没有太大分别。

那么，再让他听一回来自天堂的爱的协奏吧。

轻到好似发丝掉落在地毯上的叹息响过之后，一切终于重归安静。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S  
> 终于刹车熄火了！  
> 又想闭环三角又想three/some又想HE，最纠结的只有自己


End file.
